Virgin Wings
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Dean siente curiosidad por saber cómo son las alas de Castiel en un momento poco apropiado y la habitación sube de temperatura. Wingfic because reasons y PWP.


**Warnings: wing-masturbation (?)**

**A/N: Tengo una extraña obsesión por las alas. Olvidemos el peligro que supondría ver la verdadera forma de un ángel y pongamos por caso que Dean pudiera ver las alas de Castiel...**

Era noche cerrada cuando Dean aparcó el Impala en el aparcamiento de un motel de Missouri. Volvían de una caza corriente de un espíritu vengativo, pero les había dado la suficiente guerra como para haber logrado que Sam se durmiera contra la ventana del asiento copiloto. Castiel había aparecido en medio del viaje en el asiento trasero, según él, con la excusa de que Dean lo había llamado a través de sus pensamientos, y por poco había logrado que se saliese de la carretera. Ni siquiera su leve discusión acerca de por qué no debe aparecerse por sorpresa cuando Dean iba conduciendo no fue siquiera capaz de despertar al Winchester pequeño.

Su hermano le dio una pequeña sacudida para despertarlo e indicarle que ya tenían alojamiento.

"¿Y tú cuándo has llegado?" Le preguntó al ángel con un bostezo.

"Dean me llamó."

"Eso no es cierto, y acabamos de discutirlo, por favor, ¿queréis salir del coche?"

Ambos humano y ángel obedecieron la orden de Dean y se encaminaron a la recepción del motel.

"¿Vas a pedir habitaciones separadas?" Preguntó Sam.

"P-por qué preguntas eso."

"Es obvio que porque Sam opina que creamos un gran escándalo cuando mantenemos relaciones sexuales y que le resulta incómodo dormir con nosotros en la cama contigua."

La joven recepcionista tuvo que ahogar una risa.

"Muy descriptivo, Cas."

Dean apartó la mirada con un atisbo de avergonzamiento y trató de ignorar la risita de Sam. Pero efectivamente, el mayor pidió dos habitaciones separadas. Le dio las buenas noches a su hermano y abrió con la llave la puerta de la habitación 37 que les habían asignado, seguido por Castiel.

Dean suspiró fuertemente una vez estuvieron dentro, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró, junto con la bolsa en la que llevaba sus pertenencias, en el suelo junto a la cama, con una total falta de cuidado.

"¿Dónde has estado toda esta semana, Cas?"

"He estado... arreglando asuntos. Familiares."

"¿Allí arriba?" Dean acompañó la pregunta con un gesto del dedo. Cas asintió con la cabeza.

"Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?" Le preguntó el cazador acercándose más al él y atrayéndolo por la gabardina.

"No, ya te lo he dicho. Pude sentir que me echabas de menos, así que acudí."

Dean no supo qué responder a aquello. Castiel había venido solamente porque Dean lo añoraba, y si aquello no era lo más dulce que había hecho hasta ahora por él, no sabía qué podría serlo. Sonrió para sí.

"Qué bonito." Fue lo único que contestó, tratando de esconder las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. De repente se había sentido como una niñita enamorada.

"Y qué, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí de pie toda la noche?" Bromeó para sentise hombre de nuevo.

"Yo supongo que– " Dean empujó a Castiel sobre la cama, sobresaltándolo. "...no."

El cazador se tumbó sobre Cas, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del ángel, y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo, siendo abrazado y correspondido rápidamente por el moreno. Castiel sintió su barba raspar más de lo que usualmente lo hacía, pues seguramente aquel día no habría tenido tiempo de afeitarse, y la sensación le gustó más de lo que se hubiera imaginado que pudiera hacerlo. El ángel también lo había echado de menos. Desde que su relación había comenzado a ser algo más que de amistad y ambos se habían correspondido en los sentimientos, su vínculo se había estrechado y reforzado de manera asombrosa, y Castiel se había sorprendido a sí mismo sintiendo emociones por una persona que jamás antes había sentido.

Todo aquello revolucionó su interior, y sujetó a Dean por un brazo y un hombro de manera que pudo empujarlo y moverlo para cambiar posiciones, y tumbarlo sobre la cama, Castiel encima de él.

"Eh, eh, vaya, ¿quién es el que está necesitado hoy?" Bromeó Dean con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Cállate. Siempre eres tú el que está encima. Quiero probarlo."

"Hmm, muy bien."

Dean lo agarró de la corbata y tiró de él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos para que no pudiera apartarse de él un solo centímetro.

Al tenerlo abrazado, comenzó a delinearle las formas de la espalda por encima de la gabardina –la maldita gabardina que tanto tiempo estaba tardando en quitarse– y al hacerlo comenzó a preguntarse cómo serían sus alas, en qué parte comenzarían, cómo se unirían a su cuerpo...

Y por qué nunca se las había enseñado.

"Cas... ¿cómo son?" Murmuró contra sus labios.

"¿Lo qué?"

"Tus alas."

Rápidamente Castiel se separó de Dean, y éste se sorprendió al ver lo ruborizado que se había puesto.

"¿He dicho algo malo?"

"Eh– ¡no! En absoluto."

"¿Entonces qué te pasa?"

Castiel se tomó su tiempo en empezar a hablar.

"¿Por qué me preguntas por ellas?" Dijo en un tono muy suave.

Dean sonrió. "Yo solo te acaricié la espalda y... En fin, me pregunté cómo sería verte con ellas."

Castiel evitó la mirada de Dean durante un momento.

"¿Y-y por qué... ese interés?"

"¿Es que tienes algo ahí de lo que avergonzarte?"

Castiel seguía bastante colorado. Dean no había sido consciente hasta ahora de que un ángel pudiera sentir vergüenza, aunque dadas las circunstancias que se estaban dando en Castiel, es probable que él sí pudiera sentirla.

"Las alas... son una parte b-bastante íntima entre los ángeles..."

A Dean le sorprendió en inmensidad aquella confesión, y no dudó en expresarlo abriendo mucho los ojos y con un levantamiento de cejas.

"¿Íntima? ¿Cómo? ¿No son como... enormes?"

Castiel no pudo evitar una ligera risa.

"Lo son. Pero las describimos como una parte un tanto... sagrada, de nuestra anatomía," el cazador pudo darse cuenta de que el sonrojo volvía a decorar las mejillas del ángel, "y bastante sensible, ha decir verdad."

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Cas sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo y Dean asimilando la información, cuando se le ocurrió que podía hacer una pregunta.

"¿Puedo verlas?"

"¿Q-qué?"

"Que si puedo verlas. Si no te importa enseñármelas, claro."

"Vamos, para qué querrías verlas..."

"Solamente quiero ver tus alas, Cas. Me... intriga."

Castiel se quedó pensativo. Los ángeles no mostraban sus alas a las otras razas, solamente era común vérselas entre ellos, en el Cielo no tenían nada que ocultar. Eran realmente una parte íntima, por no decir que contenían zonas erógenas, y probablemente Dean se daría cuenta de ello en el momento que Castiel las desplegara.

Por otra parte, él ya lo había visto desnudo decenas de veces, habían hecho el amor otras tantas y había explorado sin tapujos el cuerpo de Dean tantas veces como se le había antojado, así que, ¿por qué negárselo? ¿No era injusto que no se las hubiera visto a aquellas alturas de su relación?

"C-cierra los ojos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú cierralos. Te diré cuando debes abrirlos."

Dean sonrió y confiado, cerró los ojos tal y como Castiel le había pedido.

Primero sintió cómo se quitaba la gabardina y la chaqueta y las tiraba al suelo. Estaba desnudándose sobre él y no le estaba dejando verlo, y aquello no era justo. Se desató la corbata y se desabotonó la camisa, dejando al completo descubierto su torso. El ángel se inclinó sobre Dean y desplegó sus alas, la cama crujió ante el aumento de peso, porque eran considerablemente grandes. Dean sintió algo de presión sobre su propio cuerpo, y sonrió ante el pensamiento de lo que vería cuando abriera los ojos.

"Ya puedes mirar."

Dean abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció para cambiar a una expresión de total asombro. Le parecieron impresionantes, y al contrario de lo que él había creído, no eran blancas, sino de un color negro azabache reluciente que le había dejado sin habla. Eran enormes, calculó que su envergadura abarcaría unos seis metros, prácticamente ocupaban toda la habitación, y aún así, Cas las tenía algo recogidas. Las admiró en silencio, recorriéndolas con la vista una y otra vez. Estaba realmente asombrado.

"¿Y bien?" Le interrumpió Castiel, obviamente esperando una opinión.

"Son preciosas." Y lo dijo con toda sinceridad. Cas sintió cómo la sangre volvía a sus mejillas.

A Dean le hacía gracia cómo las movía.

"Son... realmente bonitas. Y parecen fuertes. Deberías habérmelas enseñado antes."

A Castiel le agradó el cumplido, especialmente la parte en la que las describió como 'fuertes'. "No se me había ocurrido. N-no es algo que los ángeles hagamos usualmente."

El cazador alzó una mano para acariciarle el ala izquierda, pero Castiel la apartó unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que no la alcanzase.

"¿No puedo tocarlas?"

"Te he dicho que es un área sensible."

Dean sonrió pícaramente y Castiel se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho aquello.

"Oh, vamos. Yo te he dejado que me toquetearas todo lo que te diera la gana. Incluídas mis _partes sensibles_", bromeó imitándole. Realmente le habían entrado ganas de acariciarlas. Parecían muy suaves, como imposiblemente suaves, sus plumas eran enormes, posiblemente tuviera alguna que midiese casi dos metros. A Dean le habían encantado, y ahora, quería sentirlas.

Castiel suspiró y volvió a bajar el ala.

"Está bien. Pero hazlo despacio."

Volcando toda confianza en Dean, permitió que éste alzara la mano y la posara sobre su ala izquierda. Castiel se sobresaltó ligeramente, pues nunca antes nadie se las había tocado de aquella manera. Tan suave, tan delicado... Dean acarició las plumas suavemente, y en aquel momento juró que poseían el tacto más suave del planeta, más que la seda india o el terciopelo, más que cualquier clase de plumas. Movió la mano a la zona del hueso, donde las plumas se convertían en plumón y era lo único que cubría la piel. Con aquel roce Castiel no solo se sorprendió, que no dejaba de hacerlo, sino que también se le escapó un jadeo, y estando Dean tan experimentado como estaba en la materia de otorgar placer a tu pareja, juró que aquel jadeo tenía un origen de excitación sexual.

"¿Cas...?"

"Te dije que eran... sensibles."

"¿Sensibles cómo?" Jugó, y Castiel le dedicó una mirada de 'lo sabes perfectamente'. "¿Y si por ejemplo... voy por aquí?" Dean comenzó a mover la mano de posición, acariciándole hasta donde llegaba su brazo por toda la longitud del hueso, primero hacia la zona exterior para luego acercarse a la espalda de Castiel, al lugar en el que se unían a su cuerpo.

A Castiel se le erizó tanto el vello de los brazos como las plumas de las alas, como las de un ave que se pone en situación de defensa, pero al contrario que la actitud de los animales, la reacción de Cas había sido de placer, y a Dean le _encantó._

"Sí que no exagerabas cuando decías que eran sensibles."

Castiel se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. "Y lo son aún más a donde te estás dirigiendo..."

Dean entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad y continuó acercando aún más la mano, con lentitud. El ángel estaba agarrando la sábana con todas sus fuerzas.

"_O-oh, Dean..." _Gimió cuando el cazador alcanzó con los dedos el punto exacto donde las alas se unían a la espalda. Era lo más extraño que le había ocurrido nunca, se sintió como si estuviera masturbando a Castiel a través de sus alas, y sinceramente, le estaba gustando bastante.

"¿Te gusta ahí?" Le susurró mientras continuaba acariciándole.

"S-sí... justo ahí..."

Castiel apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, evaporando cualquier duda en Dean con respecto a si lo que estaba haciendo le estaba proporcionando placer o simplemente era como un masaje. No. Era un punto erógeno en el cuerpo de Castiel extremadamente sensible e iba a explorarlo hasta que se volviera loco. Era muy agradable al tacto. De repente Dean se dio cuenta contra su propia entrepierna que a Cas se le había formado una erección, y a juzgar por el enorme bulto y la presión que estaba ejerciendo, debía ser una erección total y completa. No se podía apenas creer que lo hubiera excitado tanto con tan solo acariciarle las alas. Quizás se tratase de una zona repleta de terminaciones nerviosas, así que trabajó en el lugar con la misma maestría y rigor con la que había hecho siempre que se trataba de un clítoris femenino, y por la fervorosa reacción de Cas, había funcionado bastante bien.

"Así que a Cassie le gusta que le toquen las alas, ¿eh?" Susurró haciendo más presión.

"Sí... -_ahh_-"

"¿Y qué ocurre si hago ésto?" Dean hizo más presión calcando solo la punta de los dedos.

"_¡Ah! ¡Así...! _Oh, Dean..." Castiel sacudió las alas y se juntó a Dean todo lo que pudo, sin apenas dejar unos centímetros de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Contra su oprimida erección sentía la de Dean, que se había excitado tremendamente con tan solo observar a Cas.

Con la otra mano se apresuró a desabrochar ambos pantalones, el suyo y el del ángel, y el propio Dean emitió un jadeo casi inaudible cuando su miembro completamente erecto fue liberado, y una vez su mano terminó allá abajo subió para ayudarse a sí mismo con las alas de Cas, terminando de volverlo loco por completo.

"Así, Cas, muy bien... Te siento... duro..."

"_¡...Ahh! ¡D-Dean...!"_ Gimió cuando comenzó a utilizar ambas manos. Si Castiel se corría por ésto Dean podría decir entonces que lo había visto todo con respecto al sexo. Sus alas vibraban y se sacudían, no era tan diferente a cuando las piernas de una mujer lo hacían debido a las oleadas de placer que una masturbación pudiera provocar, y además, aquel punto tan sensible en Castiel estaba también justo en el centro de sus alas.

"Más rápido... hazlo más rápido..."

"¿Hmm? ¿Cómo dices?"

"¡Muévete... más rápido!"

"Me demandas mucho últimamente... Vas a tener que hacer algo a cambio."

Castiel no se lo pensó dos segundos, y conociendo como conocía a Dean, supo lo que estaba insinuando, así que movió su mano derecha a la entrepierna del cazador y torpemente le sacó al exterior la erección, comenzando a acariciársela. Dean cerró los ojos y emitió un par de jadeos. Ni siquiera se estaban besando, para el ángel aquello era tan nuevo que tan solo había enterrado su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Dean, sus alas se agitaban peligrosamente, agitando el aire, incluso hubo un momento en el que tiró la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, con lo que Dean no pudo evitar reír.

"_¡OH, DEAN...!"_ Castiel fue el primero, obviamente, en alcanzar el orgasmo, corriéndose completamente en la ropa interior y en los pantalones, los cuales ni tan siquiera se había molestado en sacar, dejando esa zona completamente húmeda y pegajosa. Una vez él hubo terminado, le devolvió el favor a Dean con su propia mano, llevándole su tiempo y su trabajo, pero finalmente y no muchos minutos después, fue el cazador el que gritó y gimió el nombre de su ángel de manera desesperada mientras un chorro de semen blanco le manchaba la camiseta verde claro. Ya tendría momento de arrepentirse después de no haberse desnudado, porque ahora, tenía un ángel desplomado sobre él al que le temblaban las alas al compás de su respiración temblorosa e inestable.

"Nunca nadie antes me había hecho eso..." Murmuró contra el pecho de Dean.

"Yo tampoco lo había hecho nunca."

Castiel sonrió.

"¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué tenéis esa zona tan... sensible?"

"Supongo que tendrá que ver con cortejar a un compañero, y con el hecho de que seamos asexuados en nuestra verdadera forma."

Dean frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿es que ahora los ángeles os emparejáis?"

"Es algo así, no nos reproducimos, pero llega un momento en el que uno puede querer buscar una pareja para el resto de su existencia. Es complicado..."

"Ah." Dean se quedó pensativo un momento. "Y tú..."

"Yo te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más."

"Aww. Qué bonito por tu parte." Bromeó sonriendo de medio lado, aunque realmente Dean se encontraba satisfecho en inmensidad con aquella frase de Castiel. Le dio un beso en el pelo y acomodó sus brazos al cuerpo del ángel, sintiendo como poco a poco el sueño se le venía encima.

"¿Te importa si le cuento a Sam—?

"No." Le cortó rápidamente. "Ni se te ocurra."

Lo último que Dean recordó antes de despertar al día siguiente fue haber reído aquel comentario y un último suspiro sobre el cabello negro de Castiel antes de quedarse dormido y pasar una noche tranquila y sin sueños.

FIN

**A/N: como soy una maldita inexperta en esto de anatomía de alas de ángeles (or whatever) agradecería que me diérais vuestra opinión con respecto a ello y a mi historia en un review. Venga, que nunca pido reviews, por una vez que lo hago... *puppy eyes***


End file.
